Silent Notes
by yauksiei
Summary: Johan has been acting strange lately and Judai wants to find out what is going on. he would never guess what Johan was doing. spiritshipping OOC and AU. rated for language
1. Chapter 1: Secret

Me: New story! Yay! I hope u all like it! This one has Johan act very OOC, so if you don't want to read about that, then do not read this! Ok, now that we are clear on that, let's get started!

I don't own Gx, but I do own my OCs and this plot. This fan fiction actually came from a dream, so…it was late. And I was asleep. So it may suck. A lot. Just a warning.

**Chapter One: Secret**

It was 3 am. Judai was pacing his dorm room. Johan had gone out at 4 this afternoon, and was still not back yet! He had taken a boat too! Judai was worried sick for his boyfriend. They had been dating for about 3 months now.

Finally, at around 3:30, Johan opened the door. Judai ran to him and hugged him tightly saying,

"Oh thank God!"

Johan gasped a little, "J-Judai! What are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you! Oh Johan, I was so worried! Where were you?"

Johan smiled and returned the hug, "Judai, it's late. Really late. We can talk in the mor--later." His voice dropped and he muttered, "'Cause it's already morning. Damn Lithium."

"Lithium?" Judai looked up at him.

"Uh," Johan stuttered, "it's a band. I went to their concert, and they played a lot of encores. I left early so that I could get some snacks and stuff before it filled up. Yeah."

Judai studied him. Johan put on a nervous smile. Judai sighed,

"Ok, I trust you."

Johan sighed in relief and kissed the brunette softly before going to change into some pjs. Judai sighed again, and sat on the bed, waiting for him. When Johan came out, he smiled and sat next to him.

"Are you going to lie down?" Johan asked.

"Not yet. I want to think about some things first," Judai said. Johan's eyes widened, and he shoved Judai down onto the bed and turned out the light, saying,

"YOU NEED SLEEP NOW."

Judai blinked in the darkness, "B-but I'm not tired yet!"

Johan lay beside him and whispered, "Yes you are. Go to sleep."

Judai snuggled into his chest and whispered back, "No I'm not."

"Judai, you were about to _think_. You are definitely tired."

Judai's voice was already a mumble, "No 'm not…"

Johan smiled. He was too adorable!

LATER

It was now noon. Judai was actually up at 9 that day. A new record for him.

But Johan was still dead to the world. He had not even opened his eyes a little. And when he did wake up….

Judai entered the room. Johan was up finally. It was around 12:40.

"Geez Johan, you sure can sleep!" Judai joked.

"Oh shut up, you sleep 'til noon like every day!" Johan snapped.

Judai blinked. Huh?

"Ugh, get me some aspirin," Johan sighed, "On second thought, I'll get it." He stumbled into the bathroom and took some of the medicine.

"Johan, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you? OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Johan collapsed back onto the bed and groaned, "Now go away!"

Judai looked hurt. Why was Johan acting this way?

"I SAID GET OUT!" Johan growled.

Judai went out, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Hey!" A voice called, "What is with the shouting?"

Judai looked to see Monjoume with a scowl on his face. Judai sighed,

"It was Johan," Judai replied, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

Monjoume rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Maybe he has PMS."

Judai shook his head and went to find his other friends.

EVEN LATER

"So, Johan hasn't come out at _all_?" Jim asked. Judai shook his head,

"No. And when I went to check on him, he just told me to get out."

The door opened then, and Johan stumbled in. He collapsed onto the place next to Judai and grumbled,

"Hey."

"What has gotten into you?" Asuka asked.

Johan scowled at her, "Don't ask."

Jim studied Johan as the bluenette put his head on Judai's shoulder. His eyes widened as he smelled Johan's breath.

"Johan, have you been drinking?"

The entire group went silent. All eyes turned to Johan.

"No," Johan suddenly got up, "And don't ask again!" He went out.

It was still silent. Everyone was still staring at the door where Johan just was.

Judai whispered in shock, "He couldn't have. No way. He was fine last night."

Jim looked at Judai and said seriously, "Judai, was there ever a time after Johan came back that he got up and did something?"

Judai thought, "Uh…" His eyes widened again as he remembered, "Yes. I was half asleep though. I heard Johan's cell phone vibrate, and Johan answered it. Then I saw the bathroom light come on, and he closed the door. Then I heard…" his breath caught. After a moment he said, "The sound of someone drinking something. It was really faint though. I might have misheard."

"What did Johan do after that?" Jim asked.

"He was in there for a while…but when he came out, he was stumbling, and his speech was off. He was muttering something into the phone before hanging up. Oh no," Judai got up and ran out. His friends followed.

WITH JOHAN

"Are you sure you're ok?" A voice came from Johan's cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling bitchy, you know me. I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Johan asked.

"Yeah. See yah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Johan hung up, and sighed. He had such a headache!

"Uggghh, what a hangover…" He muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much last night! What was I thinking! Oh right, I wasn't."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Johan groaned and got up. He went to the door and opened it. Judai and the gang were there.

"Johan, are you sure you weren't drinking?" Judai asked. Johan smiled weakly,

"Yeah, Judai. I'm just not feeling well. I'll be fine tomorrow; I just need some--"

Judai pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The brunette forced Johan's mouth open and tasted his boyfriend's mouth.

Judai finally pushed him back, and Johan finished with wide eyes,

"Sleep."

Judai sighed, "Well, I don't taste anything different."

Jim stepped up and suddenly kissed Johan too. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, their looks saying: "WTF?!!?!?!?!"

When they separated, Johan wiped his mouth vigorously and blushed,

"JIM! WHAT THE HELL!"

"You're right Judai, I don't taste alcohol either. He must have gotten something for his breath."

Johan groaned, "Guys, I told you! I'm not drinking! I just don't feel well! Now can I please go back to bed now?"

Judai sighed in relief, "Ok. I'll take care of you!"

Johan smiled, "Alright." Suddenly he paled, "I have to go." He ran into the bathroom.

Everyone heard coughing and retching noises.

Jim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _So far he's shown symptoms of a hangover…irritability, throwing up, headaches from what Judai told me, weakness, and fatigue. But then again, he could just be sick…but he wouldn't have come to the cafeteria earlier if that were the case…_

Judai went in. Johan flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth off with a towel. He suddenly got a sense of vertigo and leaned against the wall, groaning again.

"Johan? Are you ok?"

Johan looked up dazedly and saw Judai. But it was weird; his sight had blurred and was shaky. He blinked slowly and faintly felt Judai's hands cupping his face.

"Johan?!" His concerned voice reached Johan's ears.

"Hm?" Johan mumbled.

Meanwhile, the others were outside. Judai had shut the door in their faces.

"Well, I say we leave them alone," Shou said, "Aniki can take care of Johan-kun."

Asuka reluctantly nodded in agreement. Jim hesitated, but followed them all too, thinking,

_Good luck Judai…_

Another meanwhile, Judai was gently laying Johan onto the bed. The bluenette's eyes were unfocused, and he groaned in pain every once in a while.

Judai was obviously worried. What was going on? Should he get the nurse? Yes he should!

"I'm going to get the nurse, ok?" He said.

"No! D-don' do that!" Johan mumbled. Judai turned back,

"But why not?!"

Johan pulled him down next to him with surprising strength and buried his face into Judai's chest and closed his eyes. _Maybe if I fall asleep, he won't do anything. I can't have anyone finding out!_

Judai heard Johan's breathing deepen, and he bit his lip. If he got up, Johan would wake up. And he looked like he really needed rest…the brunette sighed. He could get the nurse later.

He ended up falling asleep too.

THE NEXT DAY

Johan woke up. He sighed in relief as he found his headache was gone, and he could see fine again. He felt great. Looking up, he smiled as he saw Judai asleep. He looked so _cute_! He just had to…

Judai blinked awake as he felt Johan's lips gently massage his. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, closing his eyes again.

Johan smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled back. Judai smiled too,

"Are you ok then?"

Johan nodded, "What time is it?"

Judai looked at the alarm clock on the table, "Uh…it is wow. It is 2:00 am."

Johan froze, "I-is it Saturday?"

Judai nodded, and Johan relaxed. The Osiris student noticed this,

"Is everything ok?"

Johan nodded, "Everything is perfect, Judai."

Judai hugged him. At least everything was ok again…

LATER AT 4 PM

Johan looked around nervously. He was carrying a duffle bag and he couldn't let anyone see him or what was inside. Hurrying, he ran to the boat his father bought him for Christmas (A/N: Yes I'm making him rich) and stuffed the bag in a compartment.

"Where are you going?"

Johan jumped and yelped in surprise. He turned around, "J-Judai! You scared me!"

"Where are you going?" Judai asked again.

"Visiting a friend."

"What's the friend's name?" Judai asked, stepping onto the boat.

"Jerry," Johan answered. Judai sighed,

"Don't be out too late ok?"

Johan nodded and the brunette got off.

But as Johan drove away, Judai noticed the duffle bag. _Why would he bring a duffle bag to his friend's? He wasn't spending the night, he would have told me. Something's up…._

Brown eyes filled with determination as Judai ran to another boat, _and I'm going to find out what it is!_

Me: Ok then! There you go! Review please! If you like it, I will add on! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: How Could You!

Me: here is chapter 2! Now you will find out what Johan has been doing!

I don't own GX, but if it helps, I own this plot and my OCs.

And also, you can thank Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09 for this quick update! Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: How Could You?!**

Judai silently followed Johan to Domino City where the bluenette walked and walked until they were in the heart of the city. Johan went over to a huge building, and went inside. Judai followed.

Screaming deafened his ears. Judai looked around to see that he was in a huge club. To his right was a bar, and to his left was a wall. Way up in the back, there was a band performing on stage, singing a Hey Monday song. (A/N: anyone know Hey Monday? They're on YouTube look them up) There were so many people there! The bar stretched to the far end, way, WAY down the line.

Judai looked around; there was no sign of Johan anymore. But why would he be here?

"OK, GIVE IT UP FOR OPPOSITES ATTRACT!!" The lead singer of the band yelled.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire crowd cheered. Judai covered his ears. He didn't notice the other band take the stage and the one leave. Two boys Judai's age were up. There were three microphones and two boys? Huh? There was also a drummer.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!" They all shouted. An invisible guitar started to play. The drums did too. Then the whole band. The crowd FREAKED OUT.

After a few more moments of playing, the two boys jumped back to reveal….

"JOHAN?!" Judai exclaimed as Johan sang,

"I'M NOT F**KIN AROUND!"

They were singing "Horseshoes and Handgrenades" by Green Day.

Judai was so shocked. His eyes bugged out and his mouth was on the floor as he took in Johan's appearance.

Johan was wearing a black shirt that had a skull with wings on the sides of its head and jeans that had torn in some spots. On his hands and up to his elbow were black fingerless gloves that had red skulls and crossbones on them. His nails were painted black, and he had heavy black eye makeup on. On his right ring finger was a silver ring that had a long silver cross on it. All in all, Johan looked COMPLETELY different. He also had an Epiphone Les Paul Custom that he was playing, shining in the stage lights.

Judai couldn't stop staring. He couldn't believe it. It was too hard to. He thought Johan wouldn't listen to bands like Green Day. But apparently, he did, and he sang them too.

When the song ended, Johan waited until the crowd calmed somewhat before speaking:

"Hey, how's everybody doin' tonight?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" The crowd answered.

The guy next to Johan smiled and continued for him. He had dark scarlet red hair and brown eyes, a red shirt with a buttoned black vest over it. His nails were painted too, and he had on the same ring as Johan did, and the eye makeup too. He also had on tight black leather pants. He said,

"That's awesome! Well, it's a Saturday night, so we are going to play requests from the box here!" The guy walked over to a box on a stool, and picked a piece of paper out. He smiled and put the paper down. He turned to the drummer and mouthed something that no one could make out. The drummer nodded, and the guy went back to the mic and announced,

"This is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, by Fall Out Boy."

The crowd went nuts again, but this time it hit a whole new level. An orchestra started, and the red haired guy started to sing, and Johan joined in too. Soon, it was like a duet. They played and Johan was smiling widely, wider than Judai had ever seen.

_"One more night, one more time, _

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

Judai's mouth slowly closed and his eyes went back to their original adorable look as Johan's new look gradually sunk in. The brunette still had a hard time adjusting, but he tried.

LATER

After a long concert, Judai finally saw Johan and the band go over to the bar.

"The usual," Johan called to the bar tender. Judai blinked. The _usual_? Meaning, he's done this and been here so many times?

"Come on Johan," The red head said, "Just the usual?"

"Hey, you can take the bus home, but I have to drive a boat!" Johan jabbed a finger into the guy's chest.

"Can't you just stay at my place?" The guy asked, leaning in. Judai almost ran over there, but stopped himself. He wanted to hear what they talked about.

"Lithium," Johan whined.

_Lithium? _Judai remembered the conversation he had with Johan. So Lithium was an actual person, huh?

Lithium smirked, "Come on, that place wouldn't even know you're there! You can call someone and tell them that you're spending the night at a friend's. Please?"

Johan rolled his makeup covered eyes, "how about _no_."

The drummer, a guy with a white shirt that said VAMPIRES SUCK in big black letters on it and jeans, laughed, "Lithium, lay off the poor guy would yah?"

Lithium rolled his eyes, "Just one drink Johan. I dare you. A real drink."

Johan sighed, "But Lithium, if I have one drink, you know what will happen! I get drunk from just one bottle!"

"Exactly…" Lithium whispered in his ear. Judai twitched with jealousy. Johan blushed,

"Hey, I'm taken you know!"

The others laughed. Lithium touched his and Johan's foreheads and then touched their lips in a harsh kiss. The other two cheered.

Judai froze. _No…._

"Johan?" His voice reached the bluenette's ears.

Johan gasped and broke the kiss. He turned to Judai, "JUDAI! No, it's not what it looks like!"

Judai shook his head, "I don't want to hear it Johan! Not what it looks like, GIVE ME A BREAK! HOW COULD YOU?!" He ran out, tears flying from his face.

Lithium bit his lip. Had he just done something wrong? Apparently he did.

"JUDAI! WAIT!" Johan pushed Lithium away lightly and ran after the brunette. He chased him all the way to the dock and hopped onto his boat.

"Judai! Stop! Listen to me! JUDAI!" Johan cried, but Judai ignored him and kept driving. Johan finally cut the engine off and pushed Judai onto the seat in the corner. The brunette squirmed and struggled to push Johan away, but the bluenette kept him in place. Soon, Judai stopped and just cried,

"Go away!"

"I can't Judai. One, because I want to explain, and two, we're in the middle of the ocean."

"THEN GO DROWN!"

Johan sighed as the words struck a chord in his heart. He continued though, "Judai, he kissed me! I didn't kiss back! If you saw us then you would know! Judai LOOK AT ME!" gloved hands yanked Judai's chin in Johan's direction. "He kissed me like this."

Johan's lips crashed against Judai's, leaving the brunette to struggle again. Johan's tongue forced his mouth open before Judai finally pushed him off. "See?" Johan said, "That's exactly what I did! Please, Judai you have to believe me!"

"NO!" Judai stood and went to the engine.

He was about to cut it on, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He gasped as they constricted his body, as if saying that he couldn't escape. And he couldn't.

"Judai," Johan whispered in his ear, "Please. I swear I still love you. More than anything, even more than my pathetic self!"

Judai let the tears fall as Johan snuggled into the crook of his neck, closing his eyes and breathing,

"I love you more than anything in the world Judai."

Judai almost gave into him. Almost. But as soon as Johan's grip slackened, he broke free, and yelled,

"NO! GO TO HELL!"

Johan's face was utterly hurt and sad. He reached out for Judai, but the other just shrugged him off. Finally, he just sat down and turned his gaze to the floor.

AT THE DORMS

It was 2 am when Johan and Judai got to the Osiris dorms.

Judai stormed in, and picked up all of Johan's stuff and put it into the bluenette's bag, throwing it at him.

"GET OUT."

Johan sighed again, and went to his dorm in Obelisk Blue.

The words "We are over" did not need to be said.

Me: Geez, first I break them up in Texting Love, and now _this_! But it is only Chapter 2 everyone! There is still more to come! Review please!


	3. Epilogue: A Weird Ending

Me: I know this story was short. But I'm going to end it NOW!

I don't own GX. I own this plot and OCs. Some ideas belong to Alex (alex93fuzzy)

Enjoy!!!

**Epilogue: Johan is Gone**

That day, at noon, Johan once again tried everything to get Judai to forgive him. But the brunette never did. So, finally, Johan sat at the edge of the cliff in the forest.

He didn't know that Jim, O'Brien, Fubuki, Kenzan, and even Shou and Asuka were behind him.

LATER

"PLEASE STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Johan cried in pain. Everyone was yelling and giving him a few punches while they were at it.

Meanwhile, in another spot on the island that had a side view of the cliff, a girl sat in the bushes, loading a gun.

"Hehe, here we go Johan..." She whispered.

Another meanwhile, Johan was backing up to the edge of the cliff.

"We're really sorry about all this Johan, but what goes around comes around," Kenzan said.

Jim was about to say something, when Johan fell off the edge. "Whoa, I didn't mean for him to die!" He said.

Suddenly….

BLAM!!!

Johan gasped as a bullet hit his heart and he died before he hit the water. (A/N: btw, this whole chapter is pretty much Alex's idea! And the OC)

Judai heard the gun shot and rushed to the gang. He blinked, "Where's Johan?"

"I think he was SHOT!!!" Jim cried.

"WHOA!!" Fubuki gasped.

Judai's eyes widened, "Johan…died?"

Everyone nodded. The brunette sighed,

"Well, I guess this means good bye forever Johan. Come on guys, I'm hungry."

"Aren't you sad Aniki?" Shou asked.

Judai shrugged, "I might be later in life, but right now I'm not because he cheated on me and I'm still very angry about that."

Asuka shrugged too, "That's understandable."

LATER

A girl with red brown hair came into the Osiris cafeteria. She had blue eyes and fair skin. She wore fishey pajama pants and an Evanescence tank top and sneakers. Judai turned,

"A-Alex! You're back!"

Jim's head snapped up, "ALEX!"

The girl, Alex smiled, "JIM!!"

They hugged. The two were together since Jim had transferred. Alex was Judai's sister, and was in the Ra dorm. She had been gone visiting relatives for a long while.

"Oh Alex," Judai said, "Johan died today."

Alex sighed, "Well, I never liked him."

Shou said, "Oh come on Alex! Even though he was mean, you shouldn't act like that if someone dies!!!"

Alex shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I really don't like Johan, or what he did to my brother!"

Judai smiled, "Thanks for caring."

Alex smiled too, "Yeah, yeah. It's just a thank you for approving Jim!"

Judai laughed, "But still…."

The gang nodded. In a weird way, it was both a sad and happy ending.

Me: Ok, that wasn't too good an ending….but it was an ending no less! I hope you liked this story everyone! And I'm sorry for killing Johan!! Bye everyone!!!


End file.
